moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Sih'Nev
Historia Opis Sih'nev (z j. ''indonezyjskiego ''"Tonący w mroku") ''jest alternatywnym ucieleśnieniem KaSZuBa (opis postaci dostępny na stronie). Uznany za zmarłego, Sih'nev przez 5 lat przygotowywał się do ponownych "narodzin". Jego budowa ciała, głos i inne aspekty fizyczne uległy zmianie - podobnie jak cechy charakteru Jego głos stał się bardziej poważny, posiada teraz groźniejszy, ostry wydźwięk. (Niektórzy uważają, że to za pomocą mikrochipów zainstalowanych na jego strunach głosowych) KaSZuB z alternatywnego świata stał się bardziej zdeterminowany i stanowczy. Ciało Sih'neva zostało ulepszone za pomocą technologii, którą dysponowała jedynie Federacja. Łączne koszta badań i ulepszeń Serka przekroczyły budżet wynoszący 100 miliardów dolarów, choć kwota ta pochłonęła również produkcję klonów smoka, ich ulepszenie i wyposażenie. Podobnie jak w klonach, tak i w Sih'Nev'ie zamontowano specjalny pancerz, wczepiony w jego ciało, który chroni go przed pociskami wszelkiego rodzaju. Relacje Ruch Oporu Strange Gdy po Inwazji Federacji dziewczyna nie odnalazła swojego przybranego brata, zaczęła siebie obwiniać o jego śmierć. Ku jego pamięci, zrobiła grób, w którym jak jej umysł chciał, spoczywa jej smoczy przyjaciel. Kilka miesięcy później dochodzi do próby odbicia Portu CreepyTown, w czasie którego Strange spotyka się z przemienionym Serkiem. Ta nie mogąc zdzierżyć myśli o tym by go zabić, postanawia uciec z planami Federacji. W czasie ucieczki, zdążyła poznać te plany, jednak w pewnej chwili została złapana przez smoka. Ten zerwał jej koliber i przebił jej serce. Dziewczyna tuż przed zgonem, zdążyła spluć na niego krwią. Świadkiem tych wydarzeń był Przemek0980. Przemek Niebieskowłosy znienawidził go, gdy doszło do zabójstwa Strange z ręki gada. Poprzysiągł on zemstę na nim. Często że sobą walczą, jednak zazwyczaj walka kończy się remisem. Federacja Hikari Lisica jest podopieczną smoka, którą musi się zajmować samemu. Wie, że dziewczyna go nienawidzi za dokonywane rzezie na nie-ludziach. Również wie o jej podchodach nad morzem, jednak nie chce jej tego uświadamiać. Nowe ciało, wyposażenie Sih'nev może zmieniać swoje uzbrojenie zależnie od misji, którą właśnie wykonuje. Ma do tego specjalny hangar, podobnie jak jego "bracia". Najczęściej używa wszelkiego, dostępnego uzbrojenia, zamieniając się w jedną z najpotężniejszych, samodzielnych jednostek w armii Federacji. Czasem woli jednak zrzucić nieco uzbrojenia dla zwiększenia szybkości i zwinności. Generalne jego wyposażenie to: *Cztery szybkostrzelne działa z amunicją zapalającą i kumulacyjną. *Dwa ciężkie działa artyleryjskie. *Dwa sprzężone ciężkie karabiny maszynowe, umocowane na lewej ręce. Posiadają amunicję przebijającą, chemiczną (trucizna) i odłamkową. *Miecz energetyczny, wysuwany z płyty na prawym przedramieniu *Pole tarczy - specjalne pole zwalniające pociski, zamienia ich energię kinetyczną na światło. Sih'Nev może zwiększać jego zasięg kosztem efektywności. Generator pola znajduje się na plecach, osłania całego smoka, poza trzy-centymetrową luką na plecach - środkiem generatora. *Zmechanizowane skrzydła energetyczne, pozwalające na większe przyspieszenie i lepsze manewry niż organiczne, choć maksymalna prędkość nie jest zbyt wysoka, przez masę pancerza i uzbrojenia. Stałym, niezmiennym elementem wyposażenia Sih'Neva jest jego pancerz oraz bioniczne usprawnienia, które to Federacja zaimplementowała w jego ciele, znacznie zwiększając jego możliwości. *Pancerz. Jest on głównie mieszczony na klatce piersiowej, a właściwie w niej, wystając mocno na zewnątrz, niczym kolec. Przez kształt ostrosłupa zmniejsza energię uderzenia pocisków i zmienia ich trakcje. Posiada go również na barkach i przedramieniach. Płytki zamontowane są również na całej długości korpusu. Jest to pancerz kompozytowy (warstwy różnych substancji zmocowane razem), przez co jest odporny na niemal wszystkie rodzaje broni, jednak z niewysokim poziomem ochrony. *Cybernetyczny słuch. Sih'Nev nie ma organicznych uszu, a sztuczne. Nowy zmysł słuchu pozwala na nieco lepszy odbiór, ale głównie służy porozumiewaniu się z kastą dowódczą Fedracji, również niweluje hałas dział smoka. *Cybernetyczne oczy. Także nieorganiczne, pozwalające na widzenie w większym spektrum światła, także w podczerwieni, oczywiście jest również noktowizja. Oprócz tego może przybliżać obraz, lokalizować cele oznaczone przez dowódctwo, oraz samemu oznaczać nowe. *Węglowe mięśnie. Jednostka ma wymienione większość mięśni na sztuczne, zbudowane z nanorurek węglowych. Potroiły one jego siłę i zdwukrotniły szybkość reakcji jego mięśni, co przełożyło się również na szybkość i zwinność, dzięki czemu pancerz tak mocno go nie spowalnia. *Szkielet. Został on jedynie wzmocniony, ponieważ trudno zastąpić jego naturalne zalety, zwłaszcza że jest to smoczy kościec. Wstawiono w najważniejszych miejscach wzmocnienia z włókna węglowego - w kościach kończyn, oraz miednicy. Drastyczną zmianą było jednak (ze względu na ogrom obciążenia) usunięcie kręgosłupa i wstawienie sztucznego, większego i wystawającego aż na zewnątrz. Wykonany z wysoko-wytrzymałej stali odpowiednik znacznie zwiększa udźwig smoka, dzięki siłownikom. Tak więc Sih'Nev jest bezkręgowcem. Słabe punkty Zdecydowanie głowa i szyja, chociaż pomiędzy czaszką a skórą ma płytę, która chroni go przed broniami przeciwpiechotnymi. Miejsca, gdzie nie ma płytek pancerza są słabe przeciwko większości amunicji, poza małokalibrową, przed którą chroni go gruba skóra, ze specjalnym białkiem krystalicznym (z pajęczych nici). Dodatkowym minusem jest fakt, że głowa jest mocno odsłonięta. Wrażliwym punktem są również skrzydła - łatwe do zniszczenia. Jeśli skrzydła zostaną zniszczone, zmuszony jest utrzymywać dystans, gdyż pomimo posiadania miecza jest on powolny i niezdarny, choć w każdej chwili może zrzucić uzbrojenie by to zniwelować. Należy pamiętać, że efektywność każdej broni strzelającej pociskami (nie dotyczy broni energetycznej, np. lasery) jest zmniejszana przez pole. Sih'Nev jest również bardzo wrażliwy na broń wykorzystującą EMP. W sztucznym kręgosłupie istnieją elektrody, które działają na zasadzie paralizatora. Gdy Sih'nev chce się zbuntować, to dowódca Federacji, nieważne z jakiej odległości, może uruchomić elektrody które porażają prądem układ nerwowy smoka. Jest to dosyć ciężka wada dla Sih'neva. Na skutek przeprowadzonych modyfikacji jego organizmu, stracił on wszystkie naturalne umiejętności, głównie dotyczące ognia. Cytaty ''"Porzuciliście mnie, Wy którym ufałem! Ci z którymi się przyjaźniłem! Federacja sprawiła że mogę zemścić się na tej żałosnej wiosce!" - Odpowiedź na pytanie Strange dlaczego zdradził CreepyTown na moment przed jej śmiercią. "Poprowadzę Federację ku zwycięstwu po kolei niszcząc was niczym robaki" '' ''"Ruch Oporu jest niczym insekt żerujący na Metropolii" W czasie wolnym Sih'nev w wolnym czasie lubi organizować sobie wypady nad ocean. Uważa, że zapach morskiej bryzy dobrze wpływa na koncentrację podczas walki. Dodatkowym atutem wiatru jest że ma działania uspokajające dla smoka. Alternatywa Serka lubi również słuchać muzyki. Tak jak bryza, muzyka działa relaksująco na Sih'neva. Sih'nev nienawidzi natomiast bawienie się w treningi i analizowanie taktyki przeciwnika. Uważa to za zbyt monotonne i nudne. Spędza chwile w klubie pokerowym. Chętnie dzieli się doświadczeniami życiowymi i poradami dla innych. Uważany jest za przyjaznego w całej Federacji. Niektórzy zauważyli, że gdy inni rozmawiają na temat Mrs.Strange, Sih'nev robi się posępny. Mogą dwa powody dlaczego tak się dzieje. Pierwszym powodem mogą być wyrzuty sumienia. Drugim może być fakt że piratka go obraziła, ponieważ przed śmiercią splunęła mu krwią na twarz. Ciekawostki - Nazywany jest Neo-Quint - Wie o śmierci klona nr 11 i szczerze się z tego śmieje bo jak uznaje "11 był jak wrzód na dupę" - Zastanawia się nad zawarciem chwilowego sojuszu z Przemkiem0981 by zgładzić zdrajcę. - Służy jako maskotka Federacji w wszelkich imprezach / festynach Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Alternatywa